1. Field
The invention relates to a support stand for screening terminals, comprising a main body, wherein the main body comprises a receiving device for a bus bar and a fixing device for fixing the bus bar in the receiving device.
2. Description of Related Information
Support stands, also known form the prior art as a holding device for bus bars, are used to mount screening terminals on mounting rails, for example in switch cabinets, such that cables can be fixed by means of the screening terminals to a bus bar provided on the support stand, wherein the cables, relieved of strain by the screening terminals, can be fitted on a connection and/or connecting terminal, which is latched on the mounting rail, or can be connected to the connection and/or connecting terminal. Besides the strain relief, an EMC-compatible wiring of the cables can be achieved by a conductive support stand since the cable shields of the cables are electrically conductively connected to the mounting rail via the conductive screening terminals, the bus bar and the support stand, such that, in the case of an earthed mounting rail, an earthing for the cable shields is likewise provided.
The support stands known from the prior art are designed only for use with a specific type or size of connection and/or connecting terminals, or are designed to be height-adjustable with regard to differently sized connection and/or connecting terminals, in such a way that the bus bar provided for mounting of the screening terminals can be fixed at a variable distance and height from the mounting rail. The latter constructions are in many cases less stable however due to the complicated mechanics and/or require much more space, which is generally only available to a very small extent, particularly with use in switch cabinets.